The Johto Chronicles
by dragonqueenvia
Summary: Trouble is brewing on the horizon as Team Rocket begins to reappear after years of defeat at the hands of Red. While Champion Lance and the Indigo League try and squash the threat, 15-year-old Jessica Blackthorn begins her Pokemon Journey with her loyal Cyndaquil, Volcan. [Lance is 18 in this story] [levels don't exist] Rated T for language. [Lance x OC - later on]
1. The Starter, the Thief and the Journey

Unlike Pallet Town, which rapidly spat out prodigies, New Bark Town of Johto was only known as the home of Pokemon Professor Elm, who specialised in Pokemon Evolution and Breeding. But this is not 'The History of Johto'; this is the story of a 15-year-old girl called Jessica May Blackthorn who will become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world!

... she hopes.

* * *

 _BRIIING! BRIIING! BRIII_

"Fuck alarm clocks." I muttered, rubbing the blurriness from my eyes while clambering out of bed. My clothes hung on my closet door and I wearily changed into them, movement sluggish. What did you expect from a girl who just got out of bed?

It was 7am and I really had nothing planned for the day, so I took my time wobbling down the staircase. My father, the TM Executive of the Kanto Silph Corporation, was all dressed up in his working suit while my mother, an artist, already had her painting apron on.  
"Darling, Professor Elm wants you straight after you finish breakfast!" Mum cheerily exclaimed, a strange twinkle in her eye. Excited, I scoffed down my cereal, sprinted upstairs, brushed my teeth, pulled my black hair into a ponytail and came back down.  
"See you later mum, dad!" I yelled, skipping out the door and towards the Professor's lab. Behind me, my father placed my present on the table - the brand new, state-of-art TM Case.

The trip to Elm's lab was short and I burst inside. The Professor was standing there, a box in hand. His face filled with relief as he placed the box onto the table in front of him.  
"Thank god you made it!" he smiled widely in my direction.  
"What did you want?" I asked, sending curious glances at the mystery box.  
"You see, Jessica, there's a man called Mr Pine who lives in Cherrygrove City. He called me saying that he had a special delivery for me, but I can't leave my lab to get it. So I was wondering if you could go over and fetch it for me." Elm asked.  
"Sure Professor - wait, there's wild pokemon down there!" I realised. Elm grinned and opened the box, revealing three neatly spaced out Pokeballs.  
"That's where these come in handy. In those pokeballs are the three Johto starters; Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita, represented by their elemental stickers. You may take one with you on your journey." he chuckled at my amazed face.  
"I choose Cyndaquil, Professor! Be back soon!" I grabbed the flame-marked pokeball and rushed out the door and onto the route that lead to Cherrygrove City.

I let out Cyndaquil as soon as I found a nice, shady place on the side of the road. It blinked and looked around before spotting me.  
"Hey Cyndaquil! My name's Jessica Blackthorn and I'm your new trainer! We're going to do this errand and then we're going to dominate the Indigo League and become Champions!" I cheered. Cyndaquil let out a happy "QUIL!"  
"Hmmm... your final evolution is called the Volcano Pokemon... how about I name you Volcan?" I suggested.  
"Cynda. Cyndaquil." Newly named Volcan said in happiness. Since starter's were nearly always male, I assumed he was a boy.  
"Alright Volcan, show me your moves!" I pointed to the tree.

First, he did a sort of glare thing at the trunk.  
"Alright, that was **Leer**!" I grinned and noted that one down in my head.  
Then he leapt forward and tackled the tree hard.  
" **Tackle**! Brilliant!" Thinking that was the last (after all, starter's only had 2 moves, right?) I stepped forward, but Volcan shook his head and performed one last move.  
He looked at a nearby Weedle. His eyes glowed and the Weedle stopped in it's tracks. It didn't look as strong as a **Psychic,** so it must have been -  
"Wow, **Extrasensory**! Must be an egg move, I guess. I really lucked out with you, didn't I?" I rubbed his head affectionately.  
"Cyndaquil." he puffed out his chest proudly.

An hour and many injured wild Rattata and Weedle later, we arrived at Mr Pine's house. An elderly man opened the door and smiled at me weirdly.  
"You must be the girl Elm sent." he noted.  
"Yup! My name is Jessica Blackthorn and this here is my good buddy Volcan." I indicated towards the Cyndaquil, who was currently riding on my shoulder.  
"Quil!" he gave his own greeting.  
"Well, I've got a guest around already. He's quite famous, so you might like to meet him." Pine said, ushering me inside.  
"Famous as in Professor famous or other famous?" I asked suspiciously as I walked inside.  
"Both, I guess." A disembodied voice said. Said voice turned the corner and I was face to face with _the_ Professor Oak. My jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, you're Professor Oak." I gaped. He chuckled.  
"You're certainly a blunt one." he grinned.  
"Uh yeah... anyway, my name is Jessica Blackthorn and this is Volcan!" I smiled.  
"Tell you what, Jessica..." he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a strange red machine.  
"This here is a PokeDex, a machine that records all the pokemon you battle, capture and scan. I want you to take this, Jessica, and go on a Pokemon Journey to make sure my records and as full as possible." he gave me the 'PokeDex'.  
"Um... okay?" I said. Then, Mr Pine reappeared holding a box.  
"In this is a Pokemon egg. Professor Elm is famous for being the expert at evolution and breeding, so I decided he should take care of it." Placing the PokeDex in my pocket, I gingerly grabbed the fragile box and started to walk away.  
"Coolio! See you later, Pine, Oak!" I yelled.

Another hour and many _more_ injured wild pokemon later, we were back in New Bark Town. Then some guy crashed into me roughly.  
"Hey! Pokemon egg here!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.  
He had weird red hair and a very arrogant air around him.  
"Watch where your going then." I glared.  
"That's it, your going down." he snarled, throwing out his pokemon. It was a Totodile.  
"Let's do this Volcan!" I grinned as the Cyndaquil took a battle stance.  
"Totodile, **Scratch!"** the boy ordered. The water type lunged forward, claws glowing.  
"Volcan, use **Quick Attack** to dodge and then **Ember**!" I said. Volcan sped out of the way and sent an **Ember** at Totodile's direction. Due to Volcan's prior training, the water type fainted instantly despite the type advantage. The boy silently recalled his pokemon and began to walk away.  
"Hey! What's your name?" I demanded. He turned on his heel.  
"Luke." he said shortly before continuing along the path. Volcan hopped onto my shoulder.

"Arrogant bitch." I muttered before arriving at the lab. The Professor was chatting with a policewoman.  
"There!" the policewoman said dramatically before storming in my direction.  
"Woah there, I didn't do anything!" I glared, carefully placing the box on the table.  
"No officer, that's Jessica, not the thief." Elm said. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Thief?" I asked. Elm nodded.  
"A red haired boy broke in and stole Totodile." he said and I froze.  
"I battled him on the way here!" I said.  
"Did you get his name?" the officer (I now realised her name was Jenny from the nametag) demanded.  
"He said his name was Luke." I told her. Jenny nodded.  
"We'll put up a warning for a red head named Luke." she said and walked out after a farewell with Elm.  
"I'm really sorry Professor. If I had known I would have dragged his sorry ass - ahem, butt - all the way back here." I apologised.  
"No, no, it's okay. The delivery went well?" He glanced at the box.  
"Yeah! It's some egg, and Professor Oak was there. He gave me a PokeDex!" I grinned, pulling out the queer machine. Elm's eyebrows flew upwards.  
"He-he did? He only does that to trainers who he thinks has potential!" After showing me the ropes of the machine, he sent me on my way back home, allowing me to keep Volcan. My parents were both still there and some weird machine was on the table. I rushed upstairs and threw together a backpack before coming down and explaining the whole thing.  
"We've actually got some gifts for you." they said. Mum gave me a gleaming new PokeGear with an equipped chain (I ended up hanging it around my neck) and dad gave me a 'TM Case', so I could use any TM's I got repeatedly. After tearful goodbyes, Volcan and I stepped back onto the route.

"Well Volcan, here we go." I grinned.  
"Quil!" he said.

Watch out Champion Lance, because Jessica Blackthorn is coming your way.


	2. The Capture, Training and the Companion

We walked for about half an hour before stopping at a riverside clearing. I dropped my bag and leaned against the rock, pulling out my bait and my Super Rod.  
"Quil?" Volcan asked.  
"We're gonna catch us a new team mate, Volcan." I smiled, hooking the bait on and tossing the string out into the calm river. After about 10 minutes, I felt something tug on the hook. I reeled it in. It was a...

Horsea!

"Volcan, use rapidfire **Ember**!" I quickly ordered. The Horsea shot a **Bubble** at Volcan, who swiftly dodged and continued his **Ember** assault. After dodging a few more bubbles, Volcan fainted the Horsea. I lobbed a pokeball at it.

1 roll.

2 rolls.

... _ding!_

Letting out a sigh of relief, I hugged Volcan and set out our new catch. The Horsea looked around before spotting me.  
"Hey Horsea, my name is Jessica Blackthorn and this Cyndaquil is Volcan. If you'll allow me to, I'll raise you to be the most powerful Kingdra ever!" I pumped my fist in the air, and Volcan followed suit.  
"Sea! Horsea!" Horsea shot a bubble in the air in agreement. Suddenly, I remembered Dexter, my PokeDex. Whipping it out, I scanned my 2 Pokemon.

 **Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. It makes it's nest in the shade of corals. If it senses danger, it spits murky ink and flees. This Horsea is female, has the ability Sniper and knows the moves Bubble, Smokescreen and Leer. It also possesses the egg move Dragon Breath, which hasn't been unlocked yet.**

 **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on it's back burn more vigorously. This Cyndaquil is male, has the ability Blaze and knows the moves Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember and Quick Attack. It also possesses the egg move Extrasensory, which has been unlocked. Note: this pokemon is nearing evolution.**

"Nearing evolution huh?" I raised an eyebrow at Volcan.  
"Cynd! Cyndaquil!" he nodded in pride.  
"Well Horsea, do you want a nickname?" I asked.  
"Sea!" she cried out.  
"Okay, well I think that was a yes. How about the name Ocean?" I suggested.  
"Horsea!" she shot a **Bubble** at my face. It exploded and drenched me in water. Volcan, who had jumped out of the way in time, was laughing hysterically. I mock-glared at him, giggling and drying off my face.  
"Alright Ocean; we're going to create a stat-boosting regime for you. First, swim laps up and down this section of the river until you're exhausted. Rest for a while and then keep going. This is going to help with learning **Agility**. Then use your **Bubble** over and over again to increase your endurance. Then continue swimming laps until we're back." I listed.  
"Horsea!" Ocean swam off. I turned back to Volcan.  
"Alright Volcan, you're nearing evolution so the first thing we'll be doing is finding some wild pokemon to battle until you evolve, okay?"  
"Quil!" Volcan hopped onto my shoulder and we set off into the woods.

* * *

Half an hour and many fainted Caterpie, Weedle and Rattata later, Volcan was enveloped in a brilliant white veil. I stepped back and looked on with pride as he grew half a metre and another spike of fire formed on his head. The glow soon died down, revealing Volcan in all of his Quilava-ish glory. He started moving around, testing out his new body.  
"Feel okay, Volcan?" I asked, petting his furry back.  
"Lava!" he flashed me a thumbs-up.  
"Alright then, let's head back." he jumped back on my shoulder and I staggered under his new weight, but steadied myself and began walking back.

* * *

We found Ocean shooting **Bubble's** at a tree trunk, which was soaked with water from the attack.  
"Done well?" I petted her head.  
"Sea!" she nodded.  
"Quilava!" Volcan waved.  
"Alright, now it's move learning time! Ocean, today we'll start on **Water Gun.** It's exactly like **Bubble** , but it's quicker and easier to use in battle. Just keep using **Bubble** like you did during the warmup, but try to aim it quicker and in a stream-like formation. Got it?" I instructed her.  
"Hors!" she continued her **Bubble** aimgame.  
"Now Volcan, we'll be learning **Flame Wheel**. Try and use **Ember** , but before you spit it out try and mould it into a wheel shape."  
"Lava!" he moved in front of the river and started practising. While they were training, I started preparing Morning Tea; Fire-type mix and Water-type mix with a dusting of Dragon-type mix. Yes, I make PokeFood. You got a problem with that?

After preparing Morning Tea, I pulled out a novel and began reading, hearing the sounds of splashing water and the sizzling of fire impacting water behind me.

* * *

About an hour later, I heard the distinct calls of "Quilava!" and "Horsea!". I turned around and both of my pokemon were grinning immensely. I marked my page and shoved the book back into my bag, clapping my hands together eagerly.  
"Well guys, show me what you can do." I smiled.  
Volcan went first. Taking aim at the steaming water, he opened his mouth and a blazing wheel of flames erupted out, slamming into the river and dissolving upon hitting it. He flashed me a thumbs-up and a grin. Laughing, I patted his back.  
"Brilliant work Volcan. How about you Ocean?" I turned to her. She turned towards her aiming tree and a stream of water blasted out of her mouth. Grinning, I lead them to their food and they scoffed it down eagerly. Packing up our little supplies, I returned Ocean, let Volcan hop on my shoulder and kept on walking to Cherrygrove City.

* * *

The walk was short and soon we were at the Cherrygrove PokeCentre. I handed over my pokeballs to Nurse Joy and sat down at a table. Another girl my age with bright blonde hair sat down across from me.  
"Hey!" she cheerfully greeted me with a smile.  
"My name's Brianna, Brianna O'Lorran from Cherrygrove City." she introduced herself.  
"Jessica Blackthorn. Are you a trainer as well?" I asked. She nodded.  
"My starter was a Chikorita, what was yours?"  
"Mine was a Cyndaquil." I responded. We talked aimlessly for the next few minutes until Nurse Joy's voice came over the loud speaker.  
"Jessica Blackthorn and Brianna O'Lorran, you're pokemon are all healed and ready to go."  
I rushed up to the front and collected my two pokemon while Brianna grabbed 2 as well.  
"You off to Violet City?" I asked.  
"Yup! That's supposedly the easiest gym and the closet anyway." We walked alongside each other until I noticed a small area next to the river.  
"How about I introduce you to my second pokemon?" I suggested, walking over to the clearing and sitting down, Brianna following my lead. I sent out my two pokemon just as she did as well.

Volcan and Ocean materialised on the floor, Ocean obviously in the river. I introduced them to Brianna, who smiled and waved at them. Then she sent out her own. A Chikorita and a Geodude appeared.  
"Nice set you got there." I grinned.  
"You too." she replied.  
"Um... hey, do you want to travel together? I kinda, like, um..." I laughed at her flustered expression.  
"Sure' I'd love to." I yawned and stood up, returning Ocean as Volcan took his usual spot on my shoulder. Chikorita mimed Volcan and hopped on Brianna's shoulder when she returned Geodude. Then we headed towards Violet City, both having found a new friend and a travelling companion.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two!**_

 _ **Team Rocket will be the main villains in this story, with Luke Sakaki being Jessica's main rival. I sort of made up Brianna but I do need a boy companion, so if you want to be said boy companion then just review submitting this form.**_

* * *

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Starter Pokemon (must be one of the Johto traditional starters):**_

 _ **Hometown/city (can be from other regions, but you have to have moved here):**_

 ** _Personality: (e.g loud/quiet, shy/outgoing... try to add some variety)_**

 ** _Quirks: (you can't be a Psychic, Aura Guardian or any of that crap. It has to be like; scared of [pokemon] or whatever)_**

 ** _Pokemon Trainer, Breeder or Coordinator?: (he can only be one of them)_**

 ** _(optional) Crush: (preferably either Brianna or Jessica since he is travelling with them)_**

 ** _Anything else worth noting:_**

* * *

 _ **Ciao!**_

 _ **\- Via ~**_


End file.
